<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Simple Ghoul by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136144">A Simple Ghoul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dean x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Simple Ghoul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week since you heard you lost your child, and it hadn’t really gotten easier. Dean was in the middle of a call, turning down a hunt, and trying to give them other people to contact. “I’m just not available right now, man.” He sighed. “No, I’m not giving you a damn explanation!” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s a simple ghoul. You can handle it.” He pushed. “And no, don’t call Sammy.” He hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hugged yourself. “I’m sorry.” You sighed. He was skipping hunts for you. “Maybe if he really needs—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean cut you off. “No. I belong here, babe.” He said seriously. “With you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hold you back.” You said sadly. “Hunting is your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you became my life when you walked into it.” He said simply. “Making sure you’re okay is more important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, but knew you’d still worry about it. For now, you just enjoyed having him around. “Maybe we can go for a ride today?” You suggested. “Just me and you? Enjoy cuddling up in Baby while you drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like that instantly relaxed him, and he smiled. “That sounds like the best date ever.” He sounded proud. “Maybe pack some food and stop to eat somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded quickly, happy to make you guys a meal. Sam came in as you were moving around and smiled at how peaceful you looked. He wondered if you’d like a cookbook. “Whatcha making?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peanut butter and jelly. Want one? Or a grilled cheese?” You smiled. “I’m making us a little something for a car ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grilled cheese sounds great.” He nodded. “You guys going out?” He smiled. “Hopefully the fresh air helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” You agreed with a nod, quickly making him his sandwich. “Anything you need while we’re out?” You glanced at him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Just text me a couple times so I don’t worry.” He nodded. “Never know what might try to get you two.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I learn how to shoot?” You asked suddenly. “And fight?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked. “Maybe?” He didn’t sound sure. “Probably ask Dean.” He told you. “You're with him most of the time, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” You turned back to the food. “Would you help me learn, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded instantly. “Yeah, course.” He sounded almost excited. “I could try to come up with some training, if you'd like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “I’m all about schedules so it sounds great.” You nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here.” He looked excited. “I’ll probably work on some strength training and such before actual training, though.” He let you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a good idea.” You gave him a small smirk before handing over a plate with his food. “Most I’ve lifted are books. Even though I’m sure they could be used as one hell of a bludgeoning tool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Hey, whatever works.” He took his plate. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and resumed packing a lunch bag happily. “Alright, I’m off to find your brother. Find some movies for us all to watch when we get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned, ruffling your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dork.” You chuckled, grabbing the back and going to find Dean. “De!” You shouted through the halls. “Food is ready!” You added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeked his head out of one of the weapon rooms. “Food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and nodded. “I believe we have a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we?” He smirked. “I thought I just had this for nothing.” He pulled out a small package. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that?” You asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise.” He grinned. “You get it when we stop to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bounced on your feet. “I love surprises.” You beamed, excitement filling you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” He followed you back out. “See you later, Sam!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” He called out from somewhere nearby. “Have fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fun guy.” Dean grinned. “Especially with my number one girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed, tucking yourself under his arm. “Eh, like 6 out of 10.” You smirked. He gasped at you, making you giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wounded.” He opened the Impala door for you, pouting. “My lady.” He motioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned and slid in, excited for your small journey. “Why, thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beamed and rushed to the drivers side. He couldn't wait to give you your surprise. He had a place set in mind to go and put on some jams before heading off. It didn't take you long to move closer to him, your head on his shoulder.. He relaxed under your touch and wrapped an arm around you. He started to sing along, feeling at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rubbed his chest, smiling widely to yourself. His presence calmed you. When you started singing along with him, he melted. That was it for him. His hand ran through your hair, grinning from ear to ear as the scenery passed by. This felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dean had found the spot he was looking for, he pulled off to a dirt road for a moment before shutting off the car. “We’re here, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made a small noise. “But you’re comfy.”You pouted up at him, making him chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed your pout. “I brought a blanket so we can lay in the grass.” He told you. “You can lay on me all you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease.” You giggled and pulled back, yawning a little. Stretching, you slid out and looked around. “This is so secluded.” You grinned. “Did you already know about this place, or get lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been here once after a bad fight with Sam.” He nodded. “Was relaxing. When you suggested a drive, this is what I thought of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled. “It’s perfect.” You went to grab the lunch bag. “Just like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked his head. “Far from that, sweetheart.” He shrugged, moving to the trunk to get the blanket. “Maybe we can take a new selfie?” He asked shyly. “Since we said we were starting over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can do that.” You smiled. “Maybe do more than one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A whole bunch. Need a new wallpaper.” He grinned. “I have a folder for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap.” You blushed. “But I like it.” You followed him to a spot in the grass. He spread out the blanket and you kicked off your shoes before stepping on. “We need to do this so much more often.” You glanced at him. “Maybe once a week when you aren’t on hunts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Our special dates.” He agreed. “Next time I’ll pack the lunch, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked forward to that and sat down, pulling out the sandwiches and snacks. “It’s not much…” You told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.” He said instantly. “Your cooking is the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think making sandwiches counts as cooking.” You laughed, handing him one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could put jelly on a cracker and I’d still love it.” He chuckled. “Just not grape.” He said playfully. “I think that’s my least favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked. “What did grape ever do to you?” You glanced at him, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrunched his nose. “I threw it up when I was younger.” He shook his head. “Haven’t been able to stomach it since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made a face. “Awe. No grape then.” You agreed. “I wouldn’t be able to, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed your temple before diving into his sandwich happily. “Perfect ratio, princess. Sammy puts too much peanut butter, and little jelly.” He told you, making you give him an amused look. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just so adorable.” You smirked. “I’ve never heard someone talk about peanut butter to jelly ratio before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s science, babe.” He said with a full mouth. “Same with burger to bun ratio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him wide eyed before snorting. “Dean!” You laughed. “You are a true foodie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foodie?” He looked interested. “Now that seems like something I can get behind. Tell me more!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned, feeling your heart flutter as you told him the basics. “There’s blogs!”  You giggled. “I think you’d do really well with it, actually. Especially with how much you two travel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to jump on this train, pronto.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get you all set up tonight, how’s that?” You pecked his cheek gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like an excited kid on Christmas. “Okay.” He agreed. “Gives me even more of an excuse to take you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled widely. “I’m a fan of pasta bars.” You hinted. “Maybe dedicate a month to pizza, and try a bunch of different places.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped. “That sounds amazing.” He looked like he would start drooling at any moment. “And you can pick the foods for your birthday month!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a small smile. “Sure, Dean.” You nodded. “Except when we visit Katie. That can be her week.” You told him. “I have a feeling that will be colorful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She discovered unicorns, so yeah.” He nodded. “Maybe we can call her to say goodnight, later?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to.” You nodded. “I’m sure she would love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she would.” Dean smiled lovingly at you. “Who wouldn’t love a call from a beautiful princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed and focused on your sandwich, hiding behind a wall of hair. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam was sitting at the table, coming up with ideas for training with you when Mary came in. “Oh, hey.” He looked up, surprised. “Wasn’t expecting to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me, I pop in.” She smiled. “Case work?” She motioned to what he was doing as she sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uh, Y/N wants to start training.” He told her. “I said I’d come up with some plans since she asked me for help. I think she just wants to be prepared, and focus her energy on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you. It’ll be good.” She agreed, sitting. “Are they here?” She looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “They’re out on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows, but didn’t comment. “Are they doing alright? Emotionally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I mean, I think they’re trying to be. We went to the mall yesterday, and they got a little bear made.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understood and nodded, sadness swimming in her eyes. “That’s heartbreaking.” She shook her head. “I can’t imagine what that’s like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded in agreement. “Me, either. I even felt sick.” He sat back. “Cas told me, and it was like a punch in the gut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand. “Well it makes sense. You’ve always been the family type.” She smiled sadly. “Always thought you’d give me grandbabies first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed. “Mom…” He slightly whined. “Not happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “Never say never, Sam.” She pointed at him. “You’re young.” She loves teasing her son. “And surely girls love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his hair. “I haven’t been on a date in a long time.” He told her honestly. “Unless you count the mall with Cas while they were off doing their thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “Poor thing, was he overwhelmed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Nope. He loved it.” He grinned. “He got some new ties, and new shirts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised. “Well I’ll add that to the list of things to do with him.” She noted. “He’s a sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’ll give you grandkids.” Sam joked. “Little angel babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kid, but I’d love them.” She chuckled. “And protect them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled. “Yeah you would.” He chuckled lightly. “Don't get any ideas. He’s bad with women.” He told her easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I might set him up.” She smirked lightly. “I’m sure I could find someone who would just adore him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Cas.” Sam groaned. “Please don’t set him up with other moms, though.” He looked at her. “I don’t think he could handle that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, okay. Good point.” She agreed. “Maybe a nice young lady in her twenties…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really planning this.” Sam chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, nodding. “He’s like my son now!” She looked proud. “Who is way older, way more powerful, and has wings.” She said as if it was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I’m powerful.” Sam huffed. “But when you put it that way...it does sound funny.” He chuckled. “I’m trying to imagine it.” It was nice getting to chat with her this way. “Does that mean you’ll start scolding him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already do.” She laughed. “Have been for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked. “No way?” He tried to picture that, and all he could picture was a confused Cas. “Does he look like a kicked puppy?” He asked, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed. “Yes.” She chuckled, nodding. “But you two boys have the same look when I scold you.” She smirked, looking at her son. “Even though you tower over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not gonna argue there.” He chuckled. “You’re still our mom.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled fondly. “Best job in the world.” She reached over, patting his hand. “I’m gonna go get settled, and figure out something to make you three for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom.” He said happily, feeling better. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>